Camp Half Blood
by LuciaWolf
Summary: Just your average Camp Half Blood OC fanfiction, plenty of drama, romance, and all that good stuff. Takes place after TLO,no HoO.(I suck at summaries, but the story is better). Trigger warning; there are references of cutting & anorexia Rated M for references of mature themes. (Swearing, cutting,etc.)*Credit to TheSunStillShines for the form I used to give info about my characters!
1. Character Intro 1

Name: Gemma Evangeline Rose

Nicknames: Gem

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Family: Father-Quinton, Stepmother-Vivienne, Stepbrother- Ashton

Hero or Villain: Hero

APPEARANCE-

Height: 5'4

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.): Golden brown, curly/wavy, down to upper thighs

Eye Colour: grass green

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Build: slender

Skin Tone: light, faint tan

Facial Features: Heart shaped face, rosy cheeks, doe eyes, dimples

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: ears are double pierced

Camp Clothes: A dress with flats; in capture the flag a CHB t-shirt and skinny jeans and converse

Outside of Camp Clothes: either a dress or skirt & tank top with flats

PJ's: tank top and yoga shorts

Formal Clothes: a dress and heels; sometimes with a blazer

PERSONALITY-

Personality: Sweet, caring, gentle until you insult/threaten friends/family, then she becomes very fierce, protective, and sassy

Likes: Nature, art, music, swimming, gardening, learning, healing

Dislikes: people who provoke her family/friends, fighting, rock climbing

Fatal Flaw: Passion

Fears: death, sickness

Favorites: (Song, Book, Tv Show, etc.) TV Show-Untold stories of the ER, Book-The Glass Castle

BIO-

History: She was born and raised in a small town in Maine, had very few problems with monsters until she turned 12 and the minotaur attacked her and her Protector, Kyle Faune, they then went to Camp Half Blood where she was claimed within an hour.

Hometown: Damariscotta

How long have they been at camp?: 6 years

Year Round or Summer?: Summer

Secrets: She is bisexual

FIGHTING-

Style: Speed & Agility

Weapon: Dagger

Strengths: Speed, Agility

Weaknesses: bigger & stronger opponents

Powers: can control plants, can conjure up any food with grain,flour,etc in it

RELATIONSHIPS-

Friends: Arabelle Walker, Opal Gotham, Lexie Prince, Luscious Foxe and Joey Match

Enemies: Natalie Paige, Christina Daiine

Romance: Crush on Arabelle Walker

OTHER-

Hobbies/Talents: Drawing, painting, poetry

Mottos/Sayings: "Calm yourself!"

Anything I Forgot: Nope


	2. Character Intro 2

Name: Arabelle Marcie Walker

Nicknames: Mars or Marcie; she hates her first name

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Dionysus

Mortal Family: Mother-Avery, Stepfather-Marc

Hero or Villain: Hero

APPEARANCE-

Height: 5'7

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.): curly Black with natural purple highlights, goes down to mid back

Eye Colour: Indigo, violet when mad

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Build: lithe

Skin Tone: Olive

Facial Features: Round face, cat-like eyes, dimples on both sides of her face (like Harry Styles')

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: tattoo of a dragon on her back in black, scar on her upper thigh from fighting

Camp Clothes: camp tank top, leather jacket, skinny jeans and either vans or converse

Outside of Camp Clothes: same thing but a different tank top/shirt

PJ's: bra and panties

Formal Clothes: A tight dress and stilettos

PERSONALITY-

Personality: Sassy, sarcastic, funny, loyal, outgoing, party animal, independent

Likes: clubbing, dancing, hanging out with friends

Dislikes: anyone who messes with her friends, especially Gemma

Fatal Flaw: Protectiveness of friends/family

Fears: Gemma getting hurt, getting too drunk that something bad happens

Favorites: (Song, Book, Tv Show, etc.) Song-Light Em Up by Fall Out Boy, Book-Vampire Academy and Bloodlines series by Richelle Mead, TV Show-Fringe, Bones, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Movie-Disney's Hercules

BIO-

History: Was born & raised in Miami Florida, her mom was usually out partying, but kept food on the table and paid the bills. Arabelle learned from an early age to take care of herself. When she was thirteen her dad claimed her in front of a satyr, who then brought her to Camp Half Blood.

Hometown: Miami Florida

How long have they been at camp?: 5 years

Year Round or Summer?: Year round, except for weekend when she will sneak out to go clubbing sometimes with friends

Secrets: She is in love with her best friend, Gemma and she sneaks out on the weekends to go clubbing

FIGHTING-

Style: close combat

Weapon: hand to hand, or with a sword

Strengths: hand to hand and swords

Weaknesses: archery

Powers: can control vines, grapes, fruits, can make wine out of water, juice & pretty much any drink

RELATIONSHIPS-

Friends: Gemma Rose, Opal Gotham, Lexie Prince, Luscious Foxe and Joey Match

Enemies: Natalie Paige, Christina Daiine, and Rex Diamond

Romance: Is in love with Gemma (Is openly Bisexual)

OTHER-

Hobbies/Talents: dancing, styling outfits, designing clothes (but that's a secret)

Mottos/Sayings: "That's what she said!" and "You twat!"


	3. Character Intro 3

Name: Opal Marie Gotham

Nicknames: O, Ali

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Godly Parent: Hades

Mortal Family: Mother-Justina, Grandfather-Matthias, Grandmother-Valentina

Hero or Villain: Hero

APPEARANCE-

Height: 5'6

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.): Straight dark brown, goes just below her shoulders

Eye Colour: Amber brown

Ethnicity: Latino-American

Body Build: athletic

Skin Tone: light brown

Facial Features: Oval shaped face, almond shaped eyes, high cheek bones

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: Tattoo on hip of a skull (about the size of a quarter)

Camp Clothes: band t-shirt, skinny jeans or ripped short-shorts, and converse or toms

Outside of Camp Clothes: same thing

PJ's: fuzzy pants and a long-sleeved shirt

Formal Clothes: a long dramatic dress with converse

PERSONALITY-

Personality: cheeky, fun-loving, outgoing, can be shy & reserved around people she isn't comfortable with, a bit bad-ass, very short temper, sassy

Likes: music, Disney movies, track & field, friends

Dislikes: bitches like the ones who tease Gemma

Fatal Flaw: Attitude

Fears: war, being alone

Favorites: (Song, Book, Tv Show, etc.) Song-Done by the Band Perry and The Drug In Me is You by Falling In Reverse, Book-None, Poet-Edgar Allen Poe, Poem-The Raven and Annabel Lee, TV Show-X Factor and Hell's Kitchen, Movie-any Disney movie

BIO-

History: was born in New York, but moved to Springfield Massachusetts when she was three. There she got into many fights growing up for not having a dad. When she was eleven her mom moved them to New York near Long Island, where she then brought her to Camp Half Blood. Opal had very few problems with monsters, because if one was sent by someone (like Zeus or Demeter or even Hera) Hades would send them away to protect his youngest and only (living) daughter.

Hometown: Springfield, Massachusetts

How long have they been at camp?: 6 years

Year Round or Summer?: Year round

Secrets: She knows that Gemma and mars like each other, and she has a crush on a son of Apollo ;)

FIGHTING-

Style: Close Combat

Weapon: stygian iron sword

Strengths: swords

Weaknesses: archery, people who are smaller & faster than her

Powers: shadow travel, controls dead, can command the Furies and Hellhounds

RELATIONSHIPS-

Friends: Arabelle Walker, Gemma Rose, Lexie Prince, Luscious Foxe and Joey Match

Enemies: Natalie Paige and Christina Daiine

Romance: crush on Joey Match

OTHER-

Hobbies/Talents: writing dark poetry, making sand castles

Mottos/Sayings: "I will slit your throat if…" "Go to tartarus!" "I will personally torture you in the Fields of Punishment…."


	4. Character Intro 4

Name: Lexie Adeline Prince

Nicknames: Lex, Lex-Lex, X

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Mortal Family: Dad-George, Stepmother-Valerie, Stepsister-Olivia

Hero or Villain: Hero

APPEARANCE-

Height: 5'5

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.): wavy red/orange/auburn, goes down the lower back

Eye Colour: dark brown, but changes to dark blue when sad, orange/brown when mad, turquoise when extremely happy or excited, and emerald green when nervous

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Build: athletic, like a runner

Skin Tone: fair

Facial Features: Heart shaped face, slightly upturned nose, freckles across cheeks and nose

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: tattoo of a multi coloured butterfly over her ribs, and a small scar under her jaw

Camp Clothes: anything from a dress to skinny jeans to shorts, a t-shirt to a tank top, heels, flats, boots, sneakers, etc.

Outside of Camp Clothes: same thing

PJ's: oversized t-shirt and panties

Formal Clothes: usually a one shouldered short flowy dress with sandals or heels

PERSONALITY-

Personality: shy & quiet around people she doesn't know or doesn't like, but can be extremely sassy, is loud, outgoing, funny, and sarcastic, and generally crazy around friends

Likes: music, fashion, TV, Movies, children & babies, baby sitting, reading, writing

Dislikes: snobs, bitches, bullies

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty to friends

Fears: the dark, bees/wasps/hornets/etc.

Favorites: (Song, Book, Tv Show, etc.) Song-Sofa by Ed Sheeran and Firefly by Ed Sheeran, Book-too many to choose from, TV Show- Bones, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, X Factor, Masterchef, and Hell's Kitchen, Movie- Up, Hercules, The Avengers, Mean Girls 1 & 2, Revenge of the Bridesmaids

BIO-

History: Was born and raised in London, England by her dad and her stepmother, whom she is very close with. When Lexie was 5 her step sister, Olivia was born. Lexie loved to look after and care for her little sister. When Lexie was 10 and Olivia was 5, her father decided to move them to New York. On Lexie's 11th birthday she went to Camp Half Blood for the first time during the Summer and was claimed soon after her arrival.

Hometown: London, England

How long have they been at camp?: 9 years

Year Round or Summer?: Summer

Secrets: She got her tattoo when she was 14

FIGHTING-

Style: speed

Weapon: dagger or uses a bow & arrow

Strengths: speed

Weaknesses: hand to hand

Powers: charm speak

RELATIONSHIPS-

Friends: Arabelle Walker, Gemma Rose, Opal Gotham, Luscious Foxe and Joey Match

Enemies: Natalie Paige and Christina Daiine

Romance: Aaron Fisher

OTHER-

Hobbies/Talents: Creating outfits on her EtaPad (Eta=H=Hephaestus)

Mottos/Sayings: "I'll slap you with a lobster!"


	5. Character Intro 5

Name: Luscious Felicity Foxe

Nicknames: Lu, CeCe

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: Mom-Astraea, foster sister- Charlotte

Hero or Villain: Hero

APPEARANCE-

Height: 5'6

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.): Golden blonde, wavy, goes down to mid back

Eye Colour: sky blue

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Build: archer's build

Skin Tone: natural tan

Facial Features: high cheek bones, doe-like eyes, perfect white teeth, dimples when she smiles

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: tattoo of the sun in gold ink on the between her shoulder blades

Camp Clothes: CHB tank top, short-shorts, and toms

Outside of Camp Clothes: tank top, short-shorts, and toms; in winter skinny jeans instead of short shorts (even though she doesn't get cold; or hot)

PJ's: either bra and panties or naked

Formal Clothes: tight dress with heels

PERSONALITY-

Personality: can be mature and serious when needed, but is otherwise playful, funny, and outgoing, very easy going and laid back

Likes: music, singing, fast cars, hanging with friends and girlfriend

Dislikes: bitches, bullies, war, sickness, death, and disease

Fatal Flaw: Extremely Impulsive

Fears: the dark, being alone, complete silence, death, sickness & disease

Favorites: (Song, Book, Tv Show, etc.) Songs-Give Me Love, Firefly, Sofa, & Homeless by Ed Sheeran, Moments, More Than This, and They Don't Know About Us by One Direction, and many more, Book-To Kill a Mockingbird, TV Shows-House, Bones, and Grey's Anatomy, Movies-Up and Hercules

BIO-

History: Luscious was born and raised in Sydney, Australia by her mom. When Luscious was 6 her mom adopted her younger sister Charlotte, who was 5 at the time, and they became very close like true sisters. Just before Luscious' 13th birthday her mom moved their family of three to a town within New York that was just a few hours from Camp Half Blood (not that Luscious new this at first). The day before her 13th birthday Lu's mom brought her to Camp Half Blood where she would stay for the summer.

Hometown: Sydney, Australia

How long have they been at camp?: 6 years

Year Round or Summer?: Summer

Secrets: Charlotte told Lu (no one else) that she had gotten pregnant when she was 16, but miscarried.

FIGHTING-

Style: Archery

Weapon: Bow & Arrow

Strengths: Archery

Weaknesses: close combat (hand-to-hand, dagger, sword, etc.)

Powers: can control sunlight/sun beams, can drive & park perfectly, can play any instrument, is very good at writing poetry and lyrics, has perfect shot with bow & arrow

RELATIONSHIPS-

Friends: Arabelle Walker, Gemma Rose, Lexie Prince, Opal Gotham, and Joey Match

Enemies: Natalie Paige and Christina Daiine

Romance: Single, but ready to mingle ;)

OTHER-

Hobbies/Talents: loves to play the piano, sing, and play the guitar

Mottos/Sayings: None


	6. Character Intro 6

Name: Joey Perseus Match

Nicknames: JJ, Joe

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: Mom- Lydia, Stepfather-Eric, Stepbrother- Michael, Stepsister- Michelle

Hero or Villain: Hero

APPEARANCE- (Basically he looks like his dad)

Height: 6'3

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.): Golden Blonde, goes down to ears (kinda long), messy

Eye Colour: Sky blue

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Build: Archer's build

Skin Tone: natural tan

Facial Features: high cheek bones, perfect teeth and smile

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: lower lip piercing

Camp Clothes: CHB t-shirt, designer skinny jeans, vans

Outside of Camp Clothes: band t-shirt, designer skinny jeans, vans

PJ's: boxers or naked

Formal Clothes: suit & tie/tuxedo, or designer skinny jeans, button up shirt and tie with vans

PERSONALITY-

Personality: outgoing, happy, can be serious & mature when needed, easy going, laid back

Likes: music, the sun, summer, hanging with friends, fast cars

Dislikes: mean,snotty,snobby girls, stupid guys/girls who don't take no for an answer; No means No.

Fatal Flaw: Depression; when Joey gets _really_ depressed, like life-threateningly depressed

Fears: the dark, total silence, people he loves dying, people hating him because he is bisexual

Favorites: (Song, Book, Tv Show, etc.) Songs- Savior by Black Veil Brides & Madhouse by Little Mix, Book-The Harry Potter series, TV Show- Big Bang Theory, Movie- The Avengers and Thor

BIO-

History: Joey grew up in Orlando, Florida where his mom married and his twin step siblings came into the picture. When Joey was 12 and ½ he was attacked by a monster so his mom sent him on a plane to Long Island in fear of her mortal family getting hurt.

Hometown: Orlando, Florida

How long have they been at camp?: 5 and ½ years

Year Round or Summer?: Year round

Secrets: He secretly resents his mom for sending him away, and barely ever writing

FIGHTING-

Style: Archery

Weapon: Bow & Arrow

Strengths: archery, running

Weaknesses: close combat

Powers: can control sunlight/sun beams, can drive & park perfectly, can play any instrument, is very good at writing poetry and lyrics, has perfect shot with bow & arrow

RELATIONSHIPS-

Friends: Arabelle Walker, Gemma Rose, Lexie Prince, Opal Gotham, and Luscious Foxe

Enemies: Natalie Paige, Christina Daiine, and Rex Diamond

Romance: Nonee

OTHER-

Hobbies/Talents: likes to sing and play guitar mostly. Also writing poetry.

Mottos/Sayings: "Hay gurl haaaay!"


	7. Character Intro 7

Name: Natalie Elizabeth Paige

Nicknames: Nat, Talia

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Mortal Family: Mom-Julie, Grandpa-Sullivan, Grandma- Bridget

Hero or Villain: Villain

APPEARANCE-

Height: 5'8

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.): Short dark curly hair, goes down to shoulders

Eye Colour: Dark, almost black

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Build: slightly burly, but it isn't obvious

Skin Tone: olive

Facial Features: sharp, angular face, cat-like eyes

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: a diagonal scar on her right cheek from a monster attack

Camp Clothes: tight, too small CHB t-shirt, booty shorts, combat boots

Outside of Camp Clothes: tight shirt, booty shorts, heels or flip flops

PJ's: tank top and panties

Formal Clothes: tight, really short dress and heels

PERSONALITY-

Personality: snobby, bitchy, bossy

Likes: picking on Gemma Rose, making people feel insecure about themselves

Dislikes: Gemma's friends

Fatal Flaw: Arrogance

Fears: not having power over otheers

Favorites: (Song, Book, Tv Show, etc.) Song- Sexting by Blood on the Dancefloor, Book-Ew, none, TV Show- Keeping up with the Kardashians

BIO-

History: Natalie was born and raised in Hollywood, California and was spoiled by her grandparents, and was taught by them that everyone was beneath them. Her was busy mother designing new technology, so she didn't realize that her daughter was being taught the wrongs values and lessons until it was too late; her daughter was brainwashed with high-society crap. So when Natalie was 13 she sent her off to Camp Half Blood to be a year round camper.

Hometown: Hollywood, California

How long have they been at camp?: 5 years

Year Round or Summer?: Year round

Secrets: She hates her mother, and that her father is Hephaestus instead of a handsome, powerful god like Zeus. She could very easily be swayed against The Gods.

FIGHTING-

Style: none

Weapon: none, if absolutely necessary then bow & arrow

Strengths: cunning, quick

Weaknesses: close combat

Powers: can make pretty much anything with a few parts, but never really uses it

RELATIONSHIPS-

Friends: Christina Daiine

Enemies: Gemma Rose, Arabelle Walker, Opal Gotham, Lexie Prince, Luscious Foxe and Joey Match

Romance: Rex Diamond

OTHER-

Hobbies/Talents: Can be as cunning as a child of Hermes, thinks of ways to destroy Camp Half Blood and make her mother and Gemma & friends suffer

Mottos/Sayings: none


	8. Character Intro 8

Name: Christina Ava Daiine

Nicknames: Christi, Tina

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Godly Parent: Iris

Mortal Family: Dad-William, Stepmother-Zaria

Hero or Villain: Hero; but turned Villain by Natalie

APPEARANCE-

Height: 5'9

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.): Mousy brown, but dyed to a white blonde, pixie cut

Eye Colour: Rainbow

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body Build: anorexic

Skin Tone: (sickly) pale

Facial Features: sunken in cheeks, bags under eyes

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: scars on her upper thighs and on her arms from cutting

Camp Clothes: long sleeved camp shirt, skinny jeans, and uggs

Outside of Camp Clothes: long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and uggs

PJ's: long sleeved shirt, leggings, fuzzy socks

Formal Clothes: leggings, a long sleeve shirt and blazer

PERSONALITY-

Personality: very impressionable, scared, paranoid, insecure, and eager to please

Likes: Natalie hanging out with her, not being the victim of bullying for once

Dislikes: picking on Gemma and her friends

Fatal Flaw: Insecurity / Depression

Fears: being bullied again, Natalie not talking to her

Favorites: (Song, Book, Tv Show, etc.) Song- Savior by Black veil Brides, Book-Sticks and Stones, TV show-Glee, Movie-Cyberbully (She likes things she can relate to)

BIO-

History: Christina was born and raised in Boise, Idaho where she was bullied all of her life for being fat (when she was 9 and slightly overweight due to a medical need to stay in bed and eat more), and being 'ugly' (the mortals couldn't see her eyes were rainbow coloured due to the mist, they saw them as a shade of grey-ish brown), so she began to starve and cut herself to become 'perfect'. When she got to Camp Half Blood and Natalie offered her friend ship that she never had she became what Natalie wanted her to be: the thing she despised most; a bully.

Hometown: Boise, Idaho

How long have they been at camp?: 4 years

Year Round or Summer?: Year round

Secrets: She cuts and starves herself, though Chiron and the Apollo cabin are suspicious of her anorexia.

FIGHTING-

Style: none

Weapon: none

Strengths: none

Weaknesses: everything, since she's so weak from starving herself

Powers: She can make rainbows and illusions from bending the light

RELATIONSHIPS-

Friends: Natalie Paige

Enemies: (not really by choice but) Gemma & her friends

Romance: none

OTHER-

Hobbies/Talents: she likes to make illusions of swans because they start out 'ugly' and turn into beautiful creatures

Mottos/Sayings: none


End file.
